


Jessie Get Your Gun

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday Party, Cotton Candy Fluff, Daddies!Klaine, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, Male Slash, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Water Guns, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: A cowboy themed birthday party is just a bit outside of Kurt's area of expertise. But he'd do anything for his little girl. Even put up with Blaine's unending puns.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	Jessie Get Your Gun

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, August 17, 2012** : Warnings: Fluff, corny puns, contemplative!Kurt. So, I may or may not have named their kid after Jessie from Toy Story…. Enjoy! (Sorry for the messed up formatting in the beginning….)  
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/29631296135/jessie-get-your-gun-cowboyklaine)

Kurt Hummel-Anderson never in a million years dreamed that he would be staring into his closet, at a loss, trying to figure out what to wear to a child’s cowboy themed birthday party. “Ugh, I have nothing to wear!” he moaned.

Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind. “Says the man who takes up three quarters of our closet,” he teased, kissing Kurt just behind the ear.

Kurt couldn’t help but relax a bit into his embrace. “You know what I mean. My usual style doesn’t tend to scream wild, wild west.”

Blaine spun him around in his arms, frowning slightly. “You’ve definitely wore some cowboy-esque things before. Like that time we went to Scandals, you had that little pull string tie and those ridiculous boots…”

Kurt sighed. “But I was going for the sexy cowboy look. Not really what you’d wear to your child’s fifth birthday.”

Blaine leaned in and kissed him gently. “I’m sure you’ll manage to wrangle up something.”

Kurt scrunched up his face. “Are you going to be making cowboy puns all day?”

Blaine laughed. “All day, sweetheart, better get used to it.”

Shaking his head, Kurt leaned in for a hug. “Why couldn’t Jessie want a fairy-tale party. I can work with that.”

Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. “Because she takes after her Daddy with ignoring gender stereotypes.”

“I know, I know,” Kurt sighed. “Sounds so hypocritical coming from me. I just…I want to understand her. I feel like we’re on two separate planets sometimes and she’s only five!”

Blaine squeezed him tightly. “It’ll be alright. I think you two have more in common than you realize. Besides, your knowledge or lack thereof her latest fixation does not measure how much you love our daughter or how much she loves you.”

Kurt stuck out his tongue. “Why do you always have to be the sensible one?”

Blaine snorted. “Please, you’re the sensible one ninety-eight percent of the time. I’m happy to fill in for the two percent you need a little help.”

“I love you so much,” Kurt whispered, brushing their noses together.

“I love you like a cowboy loves his flapjacks.”

Kurt pulled back, rolling his eyes. “You are such a dork.”

“Stick ‘em up!” a small voice shouted from the doorway. Kurt bit back a smile before turning around to face his daughter. She was already in full costume, wearing an adorable little cowgirl costume they had found at a tag sale a few weeks back, a red bandana tied around her neck and hat firmly in place, her chestnut hair sticking out in two braids on either side. She was also pointing a water gun right at them, trying her best to be menacing but only really succeeding in looking adorable.

“Jessie, what did Papa and I tell you about the water guns?” Kurt asked gently, eyebrows raised.

She slumped a little, the toy dropping to her side. “Not to play with them in the house.”

“And why don’t we play with it in the house?”

“Because it makes a mess and someone could slip and fall and break their neck,” she replied dutifully.

“Exactly,” Kurt answered with a smile.

“And because Papa gets really competitive and he’ll start acting like he’s as old as me!” she continued with a grin. Kurt froze. He hadn’t even realized she had been listening when he’d said that half sarcastically.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, looking at him in disbelief. “Oh really now.” He pulled away from Kurt and scooped up Jessie. “Well, then. I guess Daddy’s going to have to pick out his clothes all by himself,” he countered, flashing a wicked grin at Kurt before leaving the room, talking to Jessie about rustling up some grub.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned back to his closet. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The guests had begun to arrive, which for Kurt meant greeting the parents. He knew most of them from play dates, but there had been a few classmates Jessie had insisted on inviting with whom she’d never played with outside of school. One of them had just pulled up to the driveway, and Jessie bounded to his side as she had for every other new arrival.

“Davy!” she cried, rushing to greet her friend with enthusiasm.

Davy’s mother helped him out of the car so he could run over and hug Jessie enthusiastically. “Hi, Jessie.”

Davy’s mother smiled at Kurt tightly. “I’m Megan, Davy’s mom,” she introduced herself, offering her hand after a slight hesitation after looking him up and down.

Kurt forced himself to put on a kind smile. “Kurt, Jessie’s dad.”

Megan nodded, peering into the backyard. “That’s some party you’ve put together.”

Kurt couldn’t help but swell a little with pride. He might not know much about cowboys, but certainly knew a thing or two about throwing a party. “Thank you.”

Megan frowned. “Interesting theme. When Davy said he was invited to a girl’s birthday party, I was expecting something a little more…girly.”

Before Kurt could respond, Jessie stepped forward, hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face. “Girls can like cowboys too!”

Megan smiled at her placatingly. “Yes, there are cowgirls too.”

Jessie shook her head. “No, girls can like cowboys and boys can like cowboys and boys can like girl things and girls can like boy things and it’s okay because it doesn’t matter. Right Davy?”

The poor boy looked anxiously between Jessie and his mother. “Right,” he whispered hesitantly.

Megan looked taken aback. “Yes, of course dear.” She turned back to Kurt. “I’ll be back at five to pick him up.”

“Sounds great, see you then,” Kurt replied pleasantly. Once she had gotten into her car and started pulling away, he leaned down and scooped Jessie into his arms before she could run off to the backyard with Davy. “I’m so proud of you, sweetie,” he whispered in her ear, hugging her tight.

Jessie squirmed in his arms. “Daaaad,” she whined in embarrassment.  _ That’s right, it’s not cool to be with your dad when friends are around. _

Chuckling, he set her down, shaking his head as she scampered off. If it was this bad now, how bad would it be when she was a teenager?

* * *

The party was in full swing, several rounds of pin the tail on the donkey and a water gun battle had ensued and now it had developed into Finn and Cooper giving all the kids horseback rides, which were the same as piggy back rides except with more ridiculous noises. They looked ridiculous cantering around the yard with children, but Kurt was glad that their family had gotten to fly in to be here. It wouldn’t be the same without them.

He jumped a bit as he was shaken out of his thoughts by his father patting him on the arm. “She’s getting so big.”

Kurt grinned. “Yeah, seems like yesterday she was a baby.”

Burt snorted. “I could say the same thing about you, you know.”

Kurt slipped an arm around his dad’s back, leaning his head on his shoulder just like he used to do when he was a kid. “I know.” He sighed. “How did you do it?”

Burt frowned. “Do what?”

“Deal with the fact that I was so different from you. From what you wanted.”

Burt shook his head determinedly. “No, Kurt, you’re exactly what I wanted.”

“But-”

“No, I wanted a son who knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after it. I wanted a son who was a kind, compassionate person with a heart as big as his mother’s. I wanted a son I could be proud of. And I got all that and more.” He took a sip of his lemonade. “I know there was a lot of stuff we didn’t see eye to eye on, but it didn’t matter to me. Just…make sure she knows how much you love her no matter what.” His eyes fell to his cup. “I wish I had made that clearer earlier on.”

Kurt shrugged. “I think deep down I knew it all along.” He pulled his father into a proper hug. “Thanks, Dad. For everything.”

His dad hugged him back. “Right back at ya,”

“Daddy! Grampa!” Jessie shouted, bounding over to them with another water gun, shooting like crazy towards them. Kurt hit behind his father, pretending to be freaking out more than he actually was. “I got you!”

Burt chuckled, swinging her up into his arms as she shrieked with laughter. “Yes you certainly did, kiddo.”

Kurt emerged, an evil glint in his eye. “You know what would be fun?” he asked his daughter. She shook her head, eyes wide with excitement. “I think Uncle Finn would really love it if you all went after him with those things.”

“Really?” she asked excitedly.

“Yep,” Kurt replied, knowing he should feel a bit guilty, but this was just too good to pass up. “Though I bet you can’t catch him.”

“I can too!” she insisted, wiggling out of Burt’s arms. “Davy!” she called out, running away to look for the rest of her friends.

Burt chuckled. “Finn will love that, huh?” he asked as they watched him run around the yard screaming for mercy as he was chased by a pack of rabid four and five year olds.

Kurt smirked. “It’s payback for sneaking her chocolate last night. She didn’t go to sleep until ten.”

Burt snorted. “Seems pretty rested to me.”

“That’s the adrenaline talking.” Kurt drawled. “Come on, let’s get inside before they give me up and come for revenge.”

“I don’t know…I didn’t have anything to do with it…”

“I’ll let you eat a slice of cake.”

Burt’s face brightened. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Kurt groaned as he sank onto the foot of his bed, stumbling over the buttons. It had been a long day, but the smiles plastered on Jessie’s face were worth it. But he was glad that his dad and Carole had offered to take her for the night. She may have been wide awake from a cocktail of adrenaline and cake, but he most certainly was not.

Blaine grinned at him sleepily as he entered the bedroom, still dripping slightly from the shower, wrapped only in a fluffy white towel. “Congratulations, you survived the wild west adventure,” he teased, grinning broadly. Kurt couldn’t help but let his heart melt as Blaine sauntered over, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m so tired I could pass out right here,” he groaned.

Blaine’s face fell slightly. “Oh,”

Kurt frowned. “What is it?”

Blaine shrugged, shoving a lock of hair back behind Kurt’s ear. “I was hoping that we could take advantage of having the house all to ourselves.”

Oh. As tired as he was, Kurt couldn’t help but feel a tingle at his words. It had been a while since they hadn’t had to worry about Jessie hearing them. The memory of the delightful sounds Blaine was capable of making sent a shiver down his spine. “Well, in that case, I’m not that tired.”

Blaine’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Alrighty. You ready to ride ‘em, cowboy?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt groaned, pushing him away. “You’ve been waiting all day to use that one, haven’t you.”

Blaine grinned. “All day, baby, you have no idea.”

Smirking, Kurt stood, peeling off his shirt and draping it over the back of a chair. On his way back over he slapped Blaine playfully on the ass.

“Giddyup,” he instructed, smiling as Blaine scrambled onto the bed, towel slipping off. “It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”


End file.
